


Smoke

by Whispered_Melodies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I tried to heal him, but it was too strong. Sozin’s Comet amplified its strength. It boiled his blood. He was gone before I could even attempt.”</p>
<p>The Hundred Year War was over. Firelord Ozai was powerless, the Earth Kingdom was not ashes, and Azula had been defeated. It should have been a happy ocasion except...</p>
<p>"He had just defeated the Firelord, Sokka, Suki and Toph took out the airships, now all they needed was Katara and Zuko to make the Gaang complete. No one even considered the alternative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Smoke

Aang stared at his surroundings. It had only been a week since he had defeated Firelord Ozai and ended the Hundred-Year War. The moment he had found time, he had made the trip to the Spirit World. The swamp where he always entered by surrounded him. A hand came down to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was but he did so anyway. 

He smiled as well as he could given the circumstances, “Avatar Roku.” He bowed respectfully. 

The Fire Nation Avatar looked down at him sadly. “You did it Aang. You ended the War that I failed to stop. Avatar Kiyoshi had to eat her words when you managed to defeat Ozai without killing him.”

“I couldn’t have done it without my friends,” Aang replied. “They’re the one that helped me become the Avatar. And now...” he trailed off looking into the distance. 

Roku looked at his successor with unconcealed sadness. He had not been pleased with the outcome either. “Come on Aang. He’s waiting for you.” 

Aang nodded. Roku and he climbed onto his dragon and then they were off. They landed and Aang looked around at his new surroundings. A yard filled with grass, with a tall tree overlooking a small pond filled with quacking turtleducks. It held no sign of the damage that had been wrought there but a week ago, no sign of scorched walls or collapsed roofs. Roku faded from sight.

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for you,” a voice said. It was familiar and yet at the same time completely strange. Aang looked up into the branches of the tree just as the boy jumped down to the ground. He was looked around ten, before his life had gone catastrophically downhill. His hair was longer than Aang had seen it in months and pulled back into a phoenix tail. He was wearing the same clothes he had died in, looking brand new. His face was young and unmarred, no signs of any sort of stress or worry. His golden eyes were wide and held an innocence that Aang had never been able to see.

“Zuko.”

Aang had watched as Suki tried and failed to create a nickname for Ozai. He looked at the man he defeated and felt nothing but pity. It must be horrible to lose one’s bending, but Aang didn’t regret it. No one would be hurt by him anymore. 

He turned towards his friends, “Come on, let’s go see Katara and Zuko.” He had just defeated the Firelord, Sokka, Suki and Toph took out the airships, now all they needed was Katara and Zuko to make the Gaang complete. No one even considered the alternative. 

They stopped at Ba Sing Se where they arrived to see Iroh and the other members of the Order of the White Lotus looking happy. The Earth Kingdom banner was back up. The city had been reclaimed in the name of the Earth King.

Aang couldn’t wait to share the news with Katara. They spread the word that Ozai had been defeated, sent messengers out to the colonies and the troops, for a cease-fire until they could get Zuko to recall them back to the Fire Nation. Iroh had insisted on coming back with them to the Fire Nation, while Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Piandao and Bumi would remain there to look after the city.

As they made their way into the courtyard they stopped. Aang knew that Azula was no slouch. She was a prodigy and was very dangerous. But the damage still shocked him. There were scorch marks everywhere, on the floors, the walls. Parts of the roof were collapsed and destroyed. But that wasn’t the worst of it. 

A shrill shriek attracted their attention. It was Azula and she was a mess. Her long dishevelled hair was out of its customary topknot, her bangs were uneven and she was soaking wet. Her amber eyes were completely unfocused. Tear tracksran down her cheeks. She was shrieking and crying. All the others were shocked at her appearance. Aang looked at her in pity. She was just another victim in the pointless war, far from an innocent one but a victim nonetheless. But something else had attracted all the attention.

Katara was kneeling down, her clothes slightly singed but unharmed, atleast that’s what they thought. She lifted her face and turned towards them. Tears were flowing out of her eyes as she looked back down at the figure lying at her feet. Iroh gasped and ran forward. The Gaang watched with silent disbelief as Iroh picked up the young man and lay his head in his lap. Tears were streaming down his face as he caressed his nephew’s face and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

They all ran forward and stared in stunned disbelief at their newest comrade, Aang’s firebending teacher, the banished prince, lying cold on the stone floor.

The days after that had been unbearable. Katara had told them the whole story. About how Zuko accepted the challenge and the two fire siblings fought in their Agni Kai, a battle that had probably been anticipated for years. She told them about Zuko’s amazing feats of firebending and how he had almost won, even taunting her.

She burst into tears, “It’s all my fault. I had wanted to get closer and I drew her attention!”

Aang was extremely thankful at Zuko’s rescue but it was weighed down considerably at the price. He would never be able to thank him for it. 

“I tried to heal him, but it was too strong. Sozin’s Comet amplified its strength. It boiled his blood. He was gone before I could even attempt.”

Azula had been taken away to a mental facility. She has not moved or spoken since the Agni Kai. Ozai was in prison and Iroh had taken the throne. All the troops had been withdrawn, and slowly everyone was starting to recover. But it wasn’t right.

The worst part about it was not about how much he knew about Zuko, but how little. Even after Zuko had gained their trust Aang had not learned much about him other than the fact that he had horrible social skills and was a tough teacher. They had all been so occupied with the Comet coming. No one had ever worried for Zuko. Aang had been worried for Katara most definetly, Suki, Sokka and Toph, but Zuko? Zuko who had pursued them across the world, survived assassins, storms, broken into Pohuai Stronghold, and Katara’s mistrust? It seemed impossible that he would ever be defeated.

All of this was running through his head as he stared at the boy who was shorter than him now. 

“Hi, Aang,” he chirped, his voice more carefree than Aang had ever heard it. 

“Zuko, I’m...I’m so sorry.” Aang said, looking down at his feet. He felt so ashamed. He should have been able to do something, anything to save him. He was the Avatar for Spirit’s sake!

Zuko tilted his head. “What for? It wasn’t your fault. I was the one who jumped in front of the lightning. Not that I regret it,” he added hastily.

“I should’ve been able to come sooner! I should have been able to stop her! I’m the Avatar and I can’t even save my friends!” Aang cried. That was his biggest issue. If he was the Avatar then why couldn’t he have saved Zuko? What if it was Katara, or Sokka, or Toph, or Suki in danger and he couldn’t save them. 

Zuko sighed and then sat down by the pond, motioning for Aang to join him. He looked somewhat like his older self again. “Look Aang. You may be the Avatar but you’re still thirteen. You can’t save everyone. You won’t be able to save everyone, even when you’re older. That’s life. It’s not fair but you have to learn to move forward.” A wry smile appeared on his face. “I spent ages wondering why everything happened to me. Why I was never good enough for my father? Why Azula was always better than me even though I was oldest? I realize now how useless it is. It doesn’t help you, all it does it hurt you. Focus on the present, not the past or you’ll have no future.”

Aang stared. “That’s really good advice.”

Zuko looked down, cheeks flaring up slightly. “I guess Uncle must’ve rubbed off on me.” He looked up. “How is he?”

Aang stared at the turtleducks quacking happily. “He’s sad. He’s doing a great job as Firelord, but I don’t think he really likes it. He misses you.”

Zuko looked back up at Aang, gold meeting gray. “He told me that I was like a son to him. I never had a chance to tell him that I thought of him like a father,” he breathed in deeply. “Can you tell him?” 

Aang nodded. “It’s the least I can do.” Zuko smiled. Then he looked up. He must’ve seen something Aang couldn’t because he got up and brushed off his clothes.

“It’s time or you to go.” He said.

Aang was immediately dismayed, “But I just got here!”

Zuko shook his head sadly. “Time moves differently here. You have to go.” He smiled sadly at Aang. “Don’t worry. I’ll see you again soon.” 

Aang looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Then he lunged forward to give Zuko a hug, something that he’d never had the chance to do in life. Zuko’s eyes widened but then he slowly returned it. 

After it was over, Zuko told Aang one more thing, “Tell Katara not to blame herself. It was my choice, I knew the risks. Don’t blame yourself either.” He took a deep breath, “My mother..she...she isn't here, even though I thought for the longest time that she should be. Can you find her for me?"

Aang nodded. “Of course. Bye.” The world began to swirl out of focus and he just glimpsed the young boy waving his hand in farewell exclaiming, "Tell Uncle I miss him!"

Aang opened his eyes. He was alone in the room. He stood up watching the sun send shafts of light through the window. He had messages to deliver. Zuko may be gone from this   
world, like smoke disappearing from the air, but his family, friends and Aang would never forget the fire.


End file.
